


Tony's Dreams

by Halyr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, My First AO3 Post, Nightmares, Other, Sad, Short, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Has Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halyr/pseuds/Halyr
Summary: A little insight to Tony's nights after the snap.





	Tony's Dreams

Tony found himself standing atop a grassy hill. His feet shoulder length apart and hands hanging loosely by his sides. All he could do was stare into the blue sky and observe the clouds. He closed his eyes and turned to the picnic beside him. There Peter was standing a little below Tony. Peter's mouth was quirked up in a small smile.

He called to Tony, " Mr. Stark! Mr.Stark!"

Tony didn't answer, he stood still eyes closed as a soft breeze went by. Peter, confusedly looked at him, calling him once more with a hint of worry.

"Tony?"

Mr. Stark opened his eyes, tears streaming down the curve of his cheek, but it was too late, the picnic and Peter dissolved away with the breeze.

One word came out of Tony's mouth, a soft word, filled with regret, sorrow, and desperation.

"Kid..."

Tony's eyes flew open. His face wet and his fingers shaking as he raked through his hair. He took in the surroundings of his lab. He was... What was he doing again? He couldn't remember. All he knows is that it would keep him away from sleeping.

Sleeping became more so of a dreaded thing to Tony. The events of The Snap added more onto the nightmares of the Chitauri. When he slept he saw not only the repeated disintegration of his kid, but also of his friends, allies, and team.

He could see how happy they could've all been, together taking down the baddies and saving the world, and how terrible and killing it is to see the desperation in each person's eyes dissolving or not.

He saw Stephen bloodied, over and over, whispering, "It was the only way." As his face disappears.

Peter, begging and crying, slowly turning into dust as his lips keep saying,"I'm sorry"

And worst of all, he saw himself not dissolving, but living on and unable to do anything.


End file.
